Historia de un cadaver
by Protortema
Summary: Tras un combate mortal la Muerte salva a Finn de morir para convertirlo en su sucesor. Dos años después el reino de Ooo se encuentra bajo la amenaza de la invasión de demonios y Finn debe salvar el reino armado esta vez con una guadaña y el poder de los muertos como el rey de los Muertos. En su camino Finn deberá decidir quien es: un héroe salvador de inocentes o la parca.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: no poseo los derechos de hora de aventuras ni de sus personajes solo de los OC que vayan apareciendo en la historia.

Capítulo 1 – Una nueva parca

**Templo sagrado**

Todo comienza en el jardín de un templo situado en un reino por encima de las nubes un ser alado de forma humanoide medita rodeado de flores cuando es interrumpido por otros dos seres similares a él.

-¡Señor Paladios es una emergencia, una terrible emergencia!- gritan los dos seres alados. Esto dos seres eran gemelos de unos 20 años físicamente de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, vestidos con túnicas blancas y sus pieles eran de color blanco, tan blancos como la luna.

- Craig y Creig callaos de una vez, a que vienen tantos gritos- dijo Paladios tratando de averiguar lo sucedido. Paladios aparentaba unos 45 años con cabellos plateados una corta barba terminada en punta. Sus grandes e intimidantes ojos eran amarillos más parecidos a los de un lobo que cualquier otro ser y se cubría con una túnica roja.

-¡Los demonios, los demonios planean invadir el plano mortal… Hunson Abadeer, el Señor del Mal se encuentra desparecido o muerto y los demonios se equipan para la invasión!-gritaron de nuevo los gemelos aterrados.

-Tranquilos- dijo Paladios- se quien se ocupara de esto… será la muerte.

-¿Te refieres a ese esqueleto viviente con cara de calavera de caballo?- dijo Craig intrigado.

-No Craig la antigua muerte decidió descansar, convertirse en lo que una fue polvo. Pero antes de eso entreno al último mono de barro o "humano" para ser su sucesor.- dijo Paladios tratando de tranquilizar a los jóvenes.

-Pero señor creía que la raza humana se extinguió a si misma hace mil años en la llamada Tercera Guerra Mundial o Guerra de los Champiñones- interrumpió esta vez Creig.

-No todos murieron, algunos sobrevivieron. Hasta que solo quedaron dos: padre e hijo, el padre siendo un criminal hallo la muerte hace dos años terrestres por su hijo un héroe, el héroe del reino de Ooo. Pero poco después como todos los héroes acabo chocando con algo más grande que él y lo derribo para siempre. Muerte vio potencial en él y lo adiestro para ser su sucesor. Era conocido como Finn el humano, ahora los muertos los llaman Finn la parca.

**Tierra de los Muertos - Castillo de la Muerte (Mundo Muerto 37)**

Rodeado por un cuidado jardín zen se halla un castillo de luz en el en una habitación de encuentra mirando un fuego azul un humano rubio de ojos azules de unos 22 años de apariencia vestido con un traje color negro, un pantalón blanco con una bolsa roja que le cuelga a un costado y unas botas negras. La joven parca observaba el fuego mientras recuerdos de su vida llegaban a él.

-Recuerdos… son todo lo que me queda. Recuerdos de Jake, recuerdos de la Dulce Princesa, recuerdos de Marceline, recuerdos de la Princesa no de la Reina Flama.- Finn se quedó mirando el fuego tratando de mantenerse cuerdo en la Tierra de los Muertos a partir de unos recuerdos que desaparecen lentamente, miro con tristeza al fuego tratando de buscar algo que perdió o que talvez nunca existió.

**Flashback - Tierra de Ooo (Hace 2 años)**

Finn con sus antiguos ropajes paseaba por el bosque buscando algo que hacer. Jake, su hermano y fiel compañero de batalla, se había mudado con su esposa Lady arcoíris. La Dulce Princesa, su primer amor, seguía empeñada en no salir de su laboratorio tratando de construir un nuevo invento y en rechazar a cualquier pretendiente que se le acercara. Marceline, su mejor amiga, había montado un grupo de música con otros vampiros y se habían ido de gira. Y por último su segundo amor y ex novia la Reina Flama la había prohibido entrar en su reino.

-¡Prepárate a morir humano!- grito un ser de color rojo y de ojos verdes equipado con un hacha.

El ser atacó de forma rápida y despiadada al humano que esquivó el golpe con una voltereta. Finn se abalanzo con su espada y atravesó el pecho de la misteriosa criatura. El ser frente a tal acto se rio como su fuera una broma y aparto al muchacho de un golpe lanzándolo contra un árbol. El ser arranco de su pecho la espada y la rompió de una dentellada. Finn se quedó atónito observando su espada destruida y como la herida que le había causado al extraño ser desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

-Muere.- dijo la criatura clavando de un rápido y mortal golpe su hacha en el estómago de Finn. Finn miro al ser mientras se desangraba y formulo sus últimas palabras – Jake… lo siento falle como héroe. El ser sonrió frente al chico cuya vida se desvanecía pero de repente aparecia ante el la Muerte.

-Tu demonio inmundo vuelve a tu abismo de oscuridad antes de que te extermine- hablo Muerte con voz firme y segura.

El ser extraño desaparecía de la misma forma que había aparecido. Finn observaba la escena con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y al final dirigió su vista a Muerte.

-Finn el humano no deberías morir aquí tengo un destino diferente para ti- hablo Muerte acercándose al humano.

**Fin de Flashback**

El joven siguió mirando al fuego hasta que este se volvió negro mostro imágenes de cientos de demonios armándose para la guerra. Finn sabía lo que esto significaba para él era el momento de su venganza contra quien intentó asesinarlo. De repente una carta llego a sus manos firmada por Paladios, la parca leyó la carta sin darle mucha importancia.

-Estúpidos y arrogantes ángeles, siempre dando órdenes pero ya es hora de volver a casa- dijo el joven con cierta alegría.

La parca pronuncio en voz baja unas palabras y aparecieron ante él dos pistolas 9 mm de color negro una guadaña de color blanco. El humano guardo las pistolas en su bolsa y agarro la guadaña a modo de bastón, tras esto formulo de nuevo unas palabras esta vez en voz alta.

-Ut aperiens porta ad ínferos (ábrete portal al mundo terrenal)- exclamo el joven haciendo que un portal apareciera ante él.- Vuelvo a casa chicos queráis o no vuelvo a casa y esta vez no seré ese héroe estereotipado de antes sino el Rey de los muertos.- balbuceo el humano con una sonrisa siniestra.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 – Hogar Terrible hogar

**Reino de Ooo**

Finn atravesó el portal para llegar al reino de Ooo, justo en el lugar donde hace tiempo casi muere. La parca miro el lugar inspeccionando la zona en busca de alguien. Al no encontrar a nadie Finn extendió unas alas en su espalda hechas de huesos y con ellas alzo en vuelo hacia su objetivo el Dulce Reino.

Voló a gran velocidad hasta oír una voz de auxilio - ¡Socorro, socorro nos atacan los monstruos!- Finn dirigió su vista al suelo para ver a la Princesa Slime y algunos de sus guardias rodeados por demonios. Finn miro sin preocupación la escena – A ver demonios pequeños y marrones… serán parduzcos nada a temer son tan estúpidos como feos- Dijo Finn con poca intención de hacer algo pero los gritos de la Princesa Slime le molestaban así que decidió bajar y cerca esconder sus alas. Se acercó caminando con naturalidad.

-Vosotros demonios del averno dejad en paz a estos inocentes seres- amenazo Finn con determinación. Los parduzcos se miraron entre si y rieron, este hecho no hizo sino aumentar la ira de la terrible parca.

Uno de los parduzcos intento atacar a Finn pero ante de llegar a él este le cortó por la mitad con su guadaña, a recibir el golpe el cuerpo de parduzco ardió hasta convertirse en cenizas este suceso solo dura 7 segundos. Los otros parduzcos se quedaron estremecidos por tal acto, todo huyeron menos tres y uno de los cuales parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo. Los otros dos demonios trataron de atacar a Finn pero este los esquivaba como si nada y de golpe los incinero, finalmente dirigió su vista al líder y antes de este pudiera hacer algo aprecio a su lado y lo agarró del cuello.

-Torva Messor…. vos sunt Torva Messor. (La muerte… tú eres La Muerte)- dijo intentado liberarse del agarre el cabecilla demonio, pero antes de conseguirlo Finn le partió el cuello. Tras eso se dirigió hacia los salvados.

-Es un honor tenerte de nuevo ante nosotros gran héroe- dijo uno de los guardias.-Finn el gran héroe de Ooo por fin has vuelto debes de venir con nosotros al Dulce Reino- Exclamo feliz la Princesa Slime. Finn asintió y decidió seguirles tratando de mantener su fachada de héroe.

Mientras caminaban la mente de Finn se llena de recuerdos que el mantiene cuerdo y le hieren a la vez.

**Flashback - Reino de Ooo Hace (3 años)**

Todos en Ooo reían o lloraban de felicidad por la boda del Jake el perro y Lady Arcoíris pero no todo era felicidad, es decir, Finn se encontraba feliz pero ya sospechaba que esto sería el fin de una época de aventuras, el tiempo le daría la razón. Poco después de la boda Jake se mudó con Arcoíris y sus visitas fueron menguando hasta cero en dos meses, BMO decidió hacer un viaje de autodescubrimiento junto a Neptor y no supo más de ellos. Trato de visitar a su vieja amiga Marceline para descubrir que se había ido de Ooo sin ni siquiera despedirse, su mejor amiga se había ido sin decir palabra. Trato de reunirse con la Dulce Princesa pero está siempre le echaba o le mandaba misiones sin ni siquiera hablarle. Y la Reina Flama lo único que le dijo es que ahora era feliz con Pan de Canela y que no quería volver a verle.

Finn caminaba a su casa solo y triste mientras pensaba que talvez la cosa mejoraría pero se equivocó.

**Fin de Flashback**

Finn alzo su vista para ver el Dulce Reino, sus ojos se llenaron de rencor, sus oídos oían palabras que le parecían blasfemias contra él y su boca trataba de no desbordar palabras de poca educación.

(Ellos te abandonaron, te traicionaron. Son basura sin valor. ) Recordaba Finn parte del discurso de Muerte para convencerle de que le sucediera.

-Finn, Finn, ¡Finn!- grito la Princesa Slime tratando de llamar su atención.-¿Qué vas a hacer, entras o no?- pregunto la princesa de lodo .Finn sonrió y dijo con voz arrogante- Voy a hacer algo que debí hacer hace dos años.

Finn subió las escaleras y llego al portón. Trato de coger aire pateo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, abriéndola y causando un raudo que llamo la atención de todo los que estaban dentro del castillo. Finn entro y comprobó que todos sus antiguos amigos y todas las princesas estaban dentro, suspiro y dijo- Toc, toc.

El silencio reino toda la sala, Finn sonrió de manera siniestra y pronuncio un discurso de con voz fría y distante –Hola habitantes de Ooo algunos sabréis quien soy, otros quizás no pero sinceramente no me importa. Escuchadme porque solo lo voy a decir una vez lo demonios se aproximan para invadir lo que queda de la Tierra, y yo voy a matarlos a todos. ¡Dicho ya esto vosotros elegís: apartaos de mi genocidio de demonios o morid!- Finn callo, se aproximó a una mesa y cogió una botella llena de vino y se fue por la puerta sin mediar palabra.

En el jardín busco un sitio para sentarse y empezó a beber de la botella a morro. Hasta que Marceline apareció flotando.-Finn, ¿Es cierto eso de los demonios? ¿Está mi padre involucrado en esto?-Pregunto Marceline.

Finn se giró y miro a Marceline -Francamente querida me importa un bledo si tu padre esta vivo o muerto o quizás detrás de todo esto… si se mete en mi camino lo matare sin dudarlo.

Marceline retrocedió asustada, este ser no es el Finn que ella conoció, hace tres años Marceline huyo de Ooo por la duda de si lo que sentía por el humano era algo más que simple amistad o no, el miedo de haberse enamorado otra vez la hizo temblar en su momento pero nada comparado con lo que ocurría ahora observando la nueva forma der ser de Finn.

Marceline trago saliva-¿Finn, que te ha ocurrido? –Pregunto Marceline – El amor y la amistad son unas rameras despiadas- Respondio Finn tranquilo. Marceline trato de comprender las palabras del humano pero la parca fue más rápida.

Finn agarró a Marceline de la cintura y la beso con pasión. Se acercó a su oído y susurro – No trates de comprenderme desde que soy el rey de los muertos no puedo hacerlo ni yo… pese a la oscuridad de mi ser mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Acabaras siendo la reina de los muertos eso te lo aseguro.- Tras murmurar estas palabras Finn desapareció sin más dejando a Marceline sonrojada y preocupada.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3-Amor de muerte

**Dulce Reino – Dulce Castillo**

La Dulce Princesa daba vueltas por el castillo preocupada por lo sucedido. Hace una semana Finn había aparecido de la nada hablando de que los supuestos monstruos que habían empezado crear el caos en el reino de Ooo eran demonios preparando una invasión y que iba amatarlos a todos. Era cierto que después de su regreso los ataques de los demonios fracasaban y de ellos solo quedaban cenizas o cuerpos sin vida, pero ella necesitaba hablar con Finn, entender lo que le ha ocurrido durante su desaparición.

-Dulce Princesa sabe algo de mi hermano- dijo Jake entrando en la sala.-No todavía nada, nadie ha descubierto su escondite.-hablo con calma la Dulce Princesa. Mentita entro en la habitación nervioso no sabía si decirle la verdad. Como amigo de la antigua muerte conocía la estancia de Finn en la tierra de los muertos y su rango actual como rey de los muertos.-Disculpe Dulce Princesa creo saber dónde está Finn- interrumpió Mentita, los otros dos decidieron seguirle.

Caminaban los tres por el reino de Ooo.- ¿A dónde nos llevas Mentita?- Pregunto la Dulce Princesa. Mentita suspiro y comenzó relatar- Hace dos años visite a la Muerte, mi viejo amigo, para encontrar a Finn entrenando como su discípulo y sucesor. Después de aquello visite a Finn varias veces vi como perdía su cordura y se convertía finalmente en el aclamado por todos los muertos como Parca. Durante sus delirios me conto sus secretos y... debería estar aquí.- Termino Mentita su historia señalando la cueva de Marceline.

**Casa de Marceline**

Los otros se miraron confusos pero le hicieron caso y llamaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por Marcelien en pijama, tras entrar se sentaron en el viejo e incómodo sofá de Marceline. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que hablo Mentita- Disculpe por interrumpir su sueño señorita Marceline, pero nos gustaría saber dónde se halla Finn.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Dice que matara a mi padre si está metido en la invasión, me confiesa su amor y dice que es el rey de los muertos. Pero ha estado auqui, todas las noches encuentro una cesta de manzanas con una carta suya.- Relato Marceline, ante esta declaración la Dulce princesa y Jake quedaron de nuevo sin palabras.

Mentita se levantó del sofá y miro la habitación, tras unos segundos grito-¡Parca sé que estás ahí afuera observando y esperando!

-Dicen que soy la muerte sin corazón, dicen que doy miedo y mi lenguaje es inmoral, dicen que carezco de amabilidad, dicen que soy la calavera y las tibias, un ser inmortal- Se oyó fuera de la casa de Marceline acompañado del ritmo de una guitarra.

Los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación salieron de la casa, saliendo Maceliene con su parasol, para encontrar a Finn con una guitarra y encima de varios cadáveres de demonios.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Pregunto alterada Marceline. Finn sonrió levemente y dijo- Lo que pasa querida es que alguien ha abierto la boca, ha cantado de más, ha cotorreado como una chismosa, se ha chivado, ha… no se me ocurre nada más. En resumen, los demonios saben lo que siento por ti y han tratado de matarte, lo cual ha sido en mi opinión una idea de lo más estúpida.

-Entonces todos estamos en peligro- dijo la Dulce princesa, pero fue interrumpida por Finn- No no no no no no no no no no… y no. Los demonios atacaran a mis seres queridos, o sea, mi amada Marceline y el caramelo de menta con aspiraciones a ser maestro del mundo sombra. No creo que ataquen a una virgen frígida y petulante de mil años o a un perro amarillo que engulle como un indigente que no ha comido nada en una semana en un bufet libre.- Marceline rio ante sus palabras mientras que Mentita, la Dulce Princesa y Jake se sentían insultados.

- Basta ya jovencito te has pasado- dijo Jake cabreado. Pero su intento de ataque acabo debido a que en un segundo el cielo se cubrió de extrañas nubes moradas y parecieron cinco vampiros.- ¿Son amigos tuyos Marceline?- Pregunto aterrada la Dulce Princesa. Su respuesta llego pronto cuando los cinco vampiros se pusieron en posición de combate gritaron a unísono.- ¡Vamos a mataros!-Finn sonrió y dijo- Vais a morir y vuestros cadáveres servirán de prueba de amor para mi futura esposa Marceline.

Marceline se encogido de hombros- Por lo menos es sincero con sus sentimientos y recolecta buenas manzanas- Comentaba Marceline mientras que la pelea comenzaba.

Finn dijo con ansia de matar- Tenebras meas, et a morte in nomine Occidere (Sombras mías, salid y matad en nombre de la Muerte)- del cuerpo de Finn salieron cuatro sombres igualando el combate cinco a cinco. La primera sombras esquivaba con burlas los ataques de un vampiro y sacando una guadaña de su cuerpo decapitando al primer vampiro. La segunda sombra se precipito sobre su adversario, golpeo a su rival mandándolo a volar, se tele transportó al aire y le golpe mandándolo al suelo y reapareció en el suelo justo para atravesar el pecho del vampiro con su brazo. La tercera sombra saco de su cuerpo una guadaña y la lanzo al cielo, mientras su adversaria miraba la guadaña en el aire, la sombra saco dos pistolas y disparo varias veces a la vampiresa hasta matarla. La cuarta sombra observando a sus hermanos de oscuridad y se encogió de hombros, tras eso cogió una piedra del suelo y se abalanzó sobre su rival golpeándole con la piedra en la cabeza hasta matarlo. Mientras eso sucedía Finn se enfrentaba a la cabecilla del grupo. Esquivaba los golpes de la líder hasta que esta le enganchó y le mordió en el cuello, Finn gritó de dolor y en arranque de furia arranco el corazón de la vampiresa con sus propias manos.

Marceline acerco preocupada a Finn y tras ver de cerca el mordisco dijo – Te ha traspasado el veneno te convertirás en vampiro.- Finn sujeto con cuidado la manos Marceline y dijo – Nada me hará más feliz que pasar la eternidad contigo.- Estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Marceline.

Finn miro a las nubes y grito- Dulce Princesa, la invasión se acerca. Lleva a todos los habitantes de Ooo al Dulce Reino, yo me encargare de los demonios.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4- Preparativos para la guerra

**Tierras Desconocidas (al norte del Reino Helado) – Base de Finn**

Finn dolorido por la transformación que ocurría en su cuerpo se sentó en el suelo. La base de Finn estaba compuesta por resto de edificios humanos y albergaba en ella maquinaria que aun parecía funcionar. Finn oyó una voz de cielo- Debes de acabar con los demonios de una vez. - Finn apretó los dientes con y hablo- Ya lo sé Paladios, pero como voy a hacerlo en mi estado necesito tiempo.- Paladios interrumpió – Maldita Parca de barro te ayudare por esta vez- ante Finn aprecio un frasco con un líquido negro y una guadaña hecha de cristal.

Finn bebió el extraño líquido y sintió su cuerpo cambiar su transformación se aceleró. Su piel se volvió blanca como luz de luna y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.- ¿Qué es esto? Soy un hibrido entre vampiro y ángel… Paladios que me has hecho- dijo Finn observando su nuevo cuerpo. – Para usar la guadaña que ves antes necesitas ser y ángel y lo de vampiro te lo has ganado por idiota y arrogante. Ahora ve y salva el mundo. –hablo Paladios.

Finn salió de la base y extendió sus nuevas alas de ángel, innecesarias porque podía flotar. Equipado con su nueva guadaña viajo a toda velocidad al Dulce Reino.

**Dulce Reino – Dulce Castillo**

La Dulce Princesa trataba de poner orden en la sala mientras todos parecían asustados por la invasión - ¡Callaos!- dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada, esta voz pertenecía a Hunson Abadeer que entro con tranquilidad. Enseguida su ha se acercó a él – ¿Papa has tenido algo que ver con la invasión?- Hunson hablo con calma– No pero se quién es el líder, pero eso deberías preguntarse a la Parca.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto? –Pregunto Jake. Hunson se sentó y empezó a relatar – Hacer dos años un aspirante a Señor del Mal al que derrote huyo a la tierra su plan era convertir al último humano es un demonio para usar su poder contra mí pero la muerte se interpuso en su camino. Muerte al observar la razón por la que quería al humano ese cacho de huesos decidió convertir al humano en su aprendiz. Al parecer dentro del corazón de supuesto héroe de Ooo había encerrada una fuerza oscura muy peligrosa, un poder solo concebido por un corazón carcomido por el odio, el dolor y la ira. Es por eso que es malo guardarse las cosas para uno mismo.

-Esa historia es muy interesante pero no te olvides de que en su corazón todavía hay luz y amor- interrumpió de nuevo en la sala. Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a la entrada donde había una zombi en perfecto estado de cabellos desteñidos y de un ojo rojo y otro azul. La zombi se acercó a Marceline – Marceline he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte, Finn no para de hablar de ti.-dijo la zombi con una sonrisa.- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Marceline. La zombi hablo- Oh perdona ha sido una descortesía de mi parte aunque por este cuerpo maltrecho no se pueda ver soy Claudia Murtons, la madre de Finn. . Todo el mundo quedo de piedra al oír las palabras de Finn.

-Entonces eres la madre biológica de la Parca o sea de Finn- dijo Hunson tratando de entender la situación. – Tu llámame Finn o Parca pero yo voy a llamarte pasto de gusanos.- dijo Finn entrando con su nuevo aspecto. – Hijo, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunto Claudia a su hijo. Finn miro a su madre y dijo – Los puñeteros ángeles mama… los puñeteros ángeles.- Finn se acercó rápidamente a Hunson puso su nueva guadaña alrededor de su cuello. - ¿Ultimo deseo Hunson? Pregunto Finn con una sonrisa siniestra. – Yo no fui quien causo la invasión lo juro- dijo Hunson observando el increíble aumento en las habilidades y fuerza de la Parca. – Finn es verdad él no es el culpable.- dijo Marceline. Finn suspiro y dijo -Te creo querida pero he de ir para la guerra quédate en el castillo hasta que todo haya acabado.- Dijo Finn besando la mejilla de Marceline luego extendió sus alas salió volando hacia el entro de la nubes corruptas, su vuelo fue detenido por una voz acompaña de un bajo.

Devorabit me latere mysterium (El lado secreto de mi te va a devorar)

Monstrum est indomito (Es un monstruo incontrolable)

Vade ad morsus bestiarum (Mantente alejado que la bestia muerde)

Ego iratus ulcisci implebuntur (Siento rabia, mi venganza se cumplirá)

Dirimit enim sine misericordia illi obvia (Destruye todo a su paso sin piedad)

Expergiscimini et percutiam te (Lo despierto y te matare)

In consilium capitis ultimus (En mi cabeza planea tu final)

Hoc conficeret te, erit vobis in mortem (Esta acabare contigo, será tu muerte)

Sed odium est in corde meo exsultantiaque (Está en mi corazón palpitando odio)

Praesent in ira mea, et facit caput (Está en mi cabeza produciendo ira)

Furere quod puto (Debo considerar que me he vuelto loco)

Quia egisti ut me ad vos oderunt (Te odio por lo que me has convertido)

Ego monstro horribilis homicida (Soy un monstruo, un terrible asesino)

Mea vero anima vestra et scidit eas (Mi otro lado te arrancara el alma)

Sed ex hoc non potest salvum facere studeo (Lo trato de guardar pero no puedo más)

Si tibi libera tandem mori (Si lo dejo libre por fin morirás)

Interiora mea frusta faciam vobis (Mi interior te hará pedazos)

Sentio intra me (Lo siento dentro de mí)

Sollicitudini tuae est ut de (Tu pesadilla va a empezar)

Hodie moriemur mi (Hoy tú morirás, hijo mío)

-Oye que lo de cantar en latín lo reinvente yo. Mira papa no sé cómo te has escapado de tu celda en el Mundo Muerto 14, ni cómo te has transformado en un monstruo pero lo que si se es que voy a rematarte- dijo Finn a su padre que se había convertido en un demonio de color morado. Padre e hijo se preparaban para una batalla a muerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – Venganza

**Acantilados Perdidos**

Martin, renacido como demonio, observaba lleno de ira a su hijo ahora hibrido ángel/vampiro. Ambos contrincantes se miraron llenos de ira y de desprecio.

Finn jamás perdono a su padre por haberle abandonado en mitad del bosque como si fuera una carga, un pedazo de basura. Además, odiaba su prepotencia sobre todo siendo un patán incapaz de igualarse en fuerza, quizá ahora sea un demonio pero no era la primera que el joven Parca se enfrentaba a un demonio que en antaño fue un ser humano que vendió su alma a algún demonio de alto rango o al propio Lucifer. Esto le hizo pensar en su propio rango él era la Parca, el rey de los muertos, pero para poder llamarse oficialmente Muerte necesitaba su visto bueno, recordaba varios de sus nombres: Glob por Jake, Vladimir por Marceline, Adranos por Flambo, Shiva por el Rey Helado, Bóreas por la Princesa Grumosa, y otros nombres por diferentes princesas, guerreros y viajeros. Pero su antiguo maestro se refería siempre a él como el del ojo en la frente.

Martin miraba al extraño ser en el que se había convertido su hijo, sus pensamientos se basaban en la ira que sentía. Asesinado por su propio hijo, sabía que no había sido un buen padre pero ser acusado de ser un vil ser sin esperanzas y el hecho de que Finn le cortara la cabeza y le encerrara en aquella celda le llenaba de furia. Así que cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad de volver a la vida como demonio la tomo sin pensarlo, pero lo que más extraña que esta oportunidad se la diera un ángel, la misteriosa chica de alas blancas y vestido azul le prometió la vida a cambio de destruir la tierra y de traer a Finn hasta ella cosa que le molestaba y le intrigaba... que querría aquella chica de Finn.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.- Aclaro Martin levantando una espada negra contra su hijo.

Finn se lanzó a toda velocidad con su guadaña hacia su padre, ambas armas chocaban violentamente mientras que los dos guerreros volaban por el aire en una frenética batalla. Los ataque eran cada vez más fuertes y la onda expansiva de los ataques devasta el terreno alrededor del combate aéreo. Árboles, rocas y flores quedaban reducidos a pequeños trozos por la intensidad de los golpes.

Martin atacaba de todas las formas posibles a su hijo pero este los bloqueaba con facilidad y contratacaba con más fuerza. La balanza del combate favorecía a Finn, pero Martin tenía un plan, chasqueo sus dedos y un ejército de cientos de demonios rodearon salieron del cielo preparados para la guerra.

Finn sonrió con confianza pese a verse rodeado de enemigos.- Fratres autem crania et crossbones. Equites vocabo Apocalypsi usque ad finem, et Carnaim. (Hermanos de cráneos y tibias. Yo os convoco jinetes del apocalipsis, venid y pelead hasta el fin.)- tras pronunciar estas palabras salieron de un portal negro cuatro caballeros hechos de huesos con monturas también sin carne. El primer caballero armado con una lanza y cuyo caballo tenía huesos color blanco puro. El segundo caballero armado con una espada y cuyo caballo tenía huesos color rojo carmesí. El tercer caballero armado con una guadaña y cuyo caballo tenía huesos color negro carbón. El cuarto y último caballero armado con un arco y cuyo caballo tenía huesos color bayo amarillento.

Los cuatros jinetes levantaron sus armas y del suelo surgió un ejército de esqueletos. La lucha parecía prolongarse indefinidamente. Finn y Martin luchaban entre ellos de la forma más salvaje y brutal que podían. Los ejércitos parecían no acabar nunca, por más que morían surgían del cielo y de la tierra nuevos guerreros para unirse a la guerra sin cuartel.

Martin decidió acabar el combate de un golpe, reunió una aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo y ataco con una estocada a Finn, al golpearlo Finn se rompió en pedazos desvelando que era un clon de cristal, el verdadero Finn apareció por detrás y de un golpe le rebano la cabeza a su padre. Cuando la cabeza de Martin toco el suelo, significo el fin de la guerra los demonios viendo su derrota arrojaron las armas y volvieron por donde habían venido.

**Nocheósfera**

Finn siguió a los demonios hasta llegar a los demonios hasta llegar a la Nocheósfera y se dirigió al castillo de Hunson Abadeer al aterrizar cerca observo algo que le llamo la atención, descendió para observar una pluma blanca, la pluma de un ángel.

-¿Un ángel en la Nocheósfera? ¿Porque?-pregunto Finn consumido por las dudas, tras analizar la pluma durante varios minutos la acerco a su nariz. El olor de la pluma le resultaba familiar, demasiado familiar. Era un olor dulce como a vainilla, Finn abrió los ojos con una expresión de terror.

-Ella… no, ella está muerta pero este olor es… es imposible debería estar muerta.- pronuncio en ángel vampiro con miedo.

**Flashback - Templo sagrado (Hace 1 año y 7 meses)**

Finn estaba junto con Paladios y Muerte, los tres con otros ángeles encapuchados estaban murmurando palabras en latín. En el centro de la estrella que formaban se situaba sentada una joven ángel de cabellos morados y ojos rosas cubierta con un vestido azul.

-Con este ritual te nombramos a ti Nerea sacerdotisa del Templo Sagrado, que tu fe y amor guíen a los ángeles a un hermoso y puro mañana- dijo Paladios alzando sus manos.

- Y de paso podría traer la maquinilla de afeitar, que la barba de Paladios se está volviendo un ente propio- murmuro entre risas Finn a Muerto que respondió una breve risa.

La chica de ojos rosas al oírla risas se giró para mirar a Finn y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le sonrió.

**Fin de Flashback**

Finn repaso sus memorias y al final dijo- Así que sigue viva y probablemente tenga algo que ver con esto. La situación se vuelve interesante.- Sonrió Finn preparándose para la batalla contra el cabecilla de la revolución y el encuentro con una persona que podría tener ese objeto que tan desesperadamente busco.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 –La doncella maldita

**Nocheósfera**

Finn entro en el castillo de Hunson Abadeer. Camino por los pasillos examinando el edificio, en su exploración llego a la habitación de Hunson Abadeer, esta se encontraba destrozada y revuelta. Trato de encontrar algo pero fue en vano, siguió después la antigua habitación de Marceline que a diferencia de la de su padre no había parecía no haber sido tocada. Finn pudo apreciar hojas con canciones tiradas por el suelo, poster de antiguos grupos humanos por la pared. Le llamo la atención un libro rosa, tras abrirlo se dio cuenta de que no pertenecía Marceline, por la letra. El libro estaba lleno de poesía amorosa y fotos de Finn en su periodo de entrenamiento con Muerte. Finn miro a la cama de Marceline desecha y hallo otra pluma blanca con olor a vainilla.

**Flashback – Templo Sagrado (Hace 1 año)**

El Templo Sagrado siempre en calma, estaba destrozado y oscuros demonios invadían el lugar. Finn y Muerte luchaban contra los demonios.

-Mierda si salimos de esta yo me jubilo- dijo la Muerte a su alumno, mientras exterminaba a los demonios.

Finn se acercaba a Nerea que estaba cubierta de un aura oscura.-Nerea detente, ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Finn con miedo.

-Nunca, los ángeles nos usan a ti y a mí. Me dijeron que sería su sacerdotisa, que sería la creadora de un nuevo mañana pero mira como hemos acabado, somos sus esclavos y no pienso consentirlo. Finn con la ayuda de los demonios creare un nuevo mañana y tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, creare nuestro final feliz, por la fuerza si es necesario.

Paladios conjuro un hechizo que extermino a los demonios alrededor de Finn, este suspiro derrotado. La joven Parca incapaz de hacer entrar en razón a Nerea empezó a murmurar palabras en latín hasta que se abrió un portal.

El portal se tragó a los demonios restantes y trato de hacer lo mismo con Nerea pero antes de ser succionada, Muerte la atravesó con su guadaña.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho mestro?- pregunto Finn dando a entender que su última acción era innecesaria.-Finn… eres demasiado blando aunque ahora ella este perdida en el Multiverso no quiere decir que no vuelva. Te sorprendería de los que es capaz de hacer una mujer.- dijo Muerte.

Paladios observo el desastre ocurrido.- Genial y como voy a arreglar esto… supongo que tendré que contratar a nuevos ayudantes.

**Fin del Flashback**

Finn finalmente avanzo hasta la sala del trono. Allí se encontró al líder de la revolución, el mismo demonio que intento asesinarlo.- Hola ex humano, ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto el demonio con una sonrisa. El demonio alzo ambos brazos- Soy el rey de los Oni, kanabo y ahora soy también el rey de la Nocheósfera.- Finn por fin pudo poner nombre y raza a su asesino, el problema era que los Oni son criaturas híbridos demonios/ogros. Observandolo de cerca vio rasgos propios de los Oni: afiladas garras, pelo revuelto, dos largos cuernos surgiendo de su cabeza, forma humanoide, piel de color rojo, ojos verdes y cubierto con pieles de tigre. Esta vez en vez de llevar un hacha, llevaba el típico garrote de los Oni, pero en vez del típico metal su garrote estaba hecho de oro. Finn recordando las lecciones de historia de Muerte recordó la leyenda del último rey Oni quien acusado de sacrificar a sus ciudadanos para obtener poderes prohibidos fue expulsado de su reino para siempre.

-Kanabo acabemos con esto de una maldita vez- declaro Finn al ponerse en posición de batalla.

Kanabo se lanzó rápidamente hacia Finn, el cual lo esquivo de un salto. La Parca atacó con destreza con su guadaña pero Kabano lo bloqueo con su garrote. Los ataques se sucedían mientras ambos guerreros recorrían la habitación de forma rápida, la balanza de la batalla se inclinaba hacia Kabano.

-Es inútil, tras años de usar los hechizos prohibidos y de los sacrificios de que hice a mis antiguos siervos, he obtenido una fuerza más allá de lo imaginable y te diré que no puedes ganar.- dijo Kabano con orgullo y fuerza. Kabano se movió a una velocidad extrema y golpeo con su garrote de oro a Finn en el estómago mandándolo a volar y haciendo que se estrelle con la pared.

Finn se levantó pese a sus heridas, observo la situación como pudo, sabía que no podía vencer a su rival. – Finn me escuchas soy Paladios debes concentrarte todos tu poderes en uno para poder ganar- dijo Paladios desde el Templo Sagrado.- Eso lo dices porque tú no estás aquí y ¿Cómo hago eso?- pregunto Finn. – Eres la Parca, un vampiro y un ángel ¿tú que crees? concéntrate en lo que quieres y hazlo realidad.

Finn pensó en algo que su mestro le había prohibido hacer en su pasado su tiempo con Jake, con la Dulce Princesa, con Marceline…. Los recuerdos felices que no encontraba estaban ahí, siempre lo estuvieron. Ni muerte, ni Nerea, ninguno poseía sus recuerdos felices siempre fueron suyos aunque no lo creía.

Finn se levantó y pronuncio- Non sum Grim messor, Finn sum, ego heros (Yo no soy parca, yo soy Finn, yo soy un héroe)

Finn concentro su poder convirtiéndose en un nuevo ser: sus plumas blancas se volvieron de hierro, su cuerpo se volvió de color dorado, sus colmillos de vampiro crecieron hasta parecer los de un dientes de sable, sus ojos pasaron de rojos a azules de nuevo y su melena le creció hasta llegarle a los pies.- Esta es mi forma héroe.- dijo Finn

Kabano observo aterrorizado todo el poder que había acumulado el antiguo humano. –No… no es posible, esa fuerza es imposible me niego a aceptar su poder.- hablo con voz temblorosa Kabano.

Finn extendió su mano y apareció una réplica de la Espada de Sangre regalo de su padre adoptivo, – Esto lo hago no solo por mí, sino por mis amigos y por todos los que han sufrido por tu culpa.- Finn acumulo energía en la espada.

Heros sectis (Corte de héroe)- Finn corto el aire creando una onda expansiva que atravesó a kabano, este empezó a arder hasta que solo quedaron cenizas.

Finn volvió a su forma normal de hibrido vampiro/ ángel.- Forma héroe eh… esto está mejorando pero aún no ha acabado.- dijo Finn preparándose para volver a Ooo.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7-Cita con la muerte

**Tierra de Ooo – Dulce Reino**

Finn tras su victoria contra Kanabo volvía a toda velocidad al Dulce Reino. Al llegar al castillo fue recibido por todos.

¿Todo ha terminado, puedo volver a mi castillo?- pregunto Hunson. Finn suspiro y asintió, él sabía que era el momento de la sinceridad. Primero se acercó a Jake y dijo – Escucha hermano sé que he dicho cosas horribles sobre ti y lo siento…. ¡pero sigues siendo un tragón incluso ahora estas comiendo!- Finn al final abrazo a su hermano. Después se dirigió Mentita – Eres un gran amigo… estuviste ahí cuando perdía la cabeza en el Mundo Muerto y no te quejase incluso cuando trate de comerte, estoy seguro de que serás un maestro de la oscuridad.-Abrazo al dulce de rayas rojas y se dirigió a la Dulce Princesa- ¡Eres una virgen frígida obsesionada con la ciencia y además tus impuestos siempre fueron abusivos! Pero eres una buena amiga.- La abrazo y le susurro- A por cierto la razón de que no haya venido nadie del reino de fuego es que mande un esqueleto a destruir el mensaje. Esta es mi historia no la de mi ex, no voy a permitir que esa cosa en llamas y ese bollo traidor se metan en mi historia.

Finalmente abrazo a Marceline – Querida te he echado de menos, eres mi sol, mi luna, mi mar, mi cielo te quiero pero esto a un no ha terminado.- Rompió el abrazo y dijo en voz alta.- Cada uno regresa a su reino por ahora, así que Hunson trata de controlar a los tuyos y mama vuelve ya al Mundo Muerto.- Claudia sonrió a su hijo y dijo.- Esta bien hijo pero regresa enseguida.-

Finn se preparaba para ir al Templo Sagrado cuando alguien se le echó encima.-Un momento tú siempre estas con lo de querida pero enseguida te marchas a Vladimir sabe dónde, esta vez voy contigo si vamos a ser una pareja debemos pasar tiempo juntos.-se queja Marceline. La siguiente hora se basó en argumentos Finn tratando de explicar que lo que seguía era peligroso pero eso no logro detener a la vampiresa, al final, Finn dio su brazo a torcer.

-Sera mejor que te agarres a mí a donde vamos no se puede llegar sin alas de ángel.- dijo Finn llevando en brazo a Marceline al estilo princesa y volando al Templo Sagrado.

**Templo Sagrado**

Finn aterrizo y soltó a Marceline quien estaba sonrojada.- Ya podías a ver avisado que ibas a agárrame.- dijo Marceline.

-Por el todopoderoso que pareja más extraña un vampiro/ángel y una vampiresa/demonio, más os vale no tener hijos porque nadie podría saber cuál sería el resultado de esta anormal unión.- se oyó la voz de Paladios en el centro de jardín.

Finn se dirigió a él con Marceline. –Paladios tenemos problemas graves.- dijo Finn entregándole libro rosa encontrado en el castillo de Hunson.

Paladios observo con detenimiento el libro hasta llegar al final, cerro el libro y dijo.- Vale estamos en un grave problema, por cierto ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?- preguntó el ángel mayor preocupado.

-Estaba en el castilo de Hunson, más concretamente en la habitación de Marceline me parece que la estaba estudiando. También fue la artífice de la revolución de los demonios y quien convirtió a mi padre en un demonio, ciertamente Nerea se ha vuelto muy peligrosa. - Hablo Finn con un mismo de tono de preocupación.

-¿Quién es Nerea y porque estaba en mi habitación? ¿Y porque estabas tú Finn en mi habitación?- pregunto Marceline molesta.- Yo estaba buscando pistas referentes al líder de la invasión por todo el castillo en lo que respecta a Nerea, bueno ella es…-dijo Finn tratando de excusarse.

-Nerea es una ángel traidora que intento someter al Templo Sagrado para satisfacer sus deseos más oscuros, nos atacó alegando que nosotros la tratamos como a una esclava a ella y a Finn, por cierto la razón por la que te estaría estudiando es que ella tiene una obsesión enfermiza con Finn y está dispuesta a todo para asegurarse de tenerlo solo para ella incluyendo matarnos a ti y a mi.-dijo Paladios intentando explicar la situación.

Marceline se quedó sin habla durante su tiempo lejos de Finn siempre temió que alguna chica se enamorara de Finn, bueno no es que ya hubiera alguna pero Marceline tenía claro que Finn no iba a salir con la Princesa Grumosa. El hecho es que una chica estaba enamorada de Finn y parecía estar totalmente loca le tenía muy preocupada.

-A por cierto se me había olvidado darte esto.- dijo paladios entregando a Finn un collar con un reloj de arena. Finn examino el collar y se asombró exclamando.- Este collar… esto significa que…-

- Si me lo dio el todopoderoso cuando paraste la invasión a partir de ahora eres la Muerte legítima, a partir de ahora no solo eres la Parca rey de los muertos sino también la Muerte filo entre la vida y la muerte.- dijo Paladios mientras observaba la emoción de la joven Muerte al ponerse el collar.

- Que hermoso momento cariño lo reservare en mi corazón durante toda la eternidad.- dijo una vez en la sombras. De repente en cielo se cubrió con nubes de oscuros colores y apareció a ante ellos Nerea con un traje de novia azul.

-Me da miedo preguntar por qué llevas ese vestido pero... ¿Por qué llevas ese vestido de novia Nerea?- pregunto Finn temiendo la respuesta de la ángel loca.

-Oh querido pero si es para nuestra boda, muy pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.- hablo con un tono normal aunque algo distorsionado Nerea. Nerea extendió sus alas y alzo el vuelo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Marceline. – La seguiremos y acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas, es hora de darle punto y final a los planes de esa loca para siempre.- dijo Finn preparándose para un combate que nunca quiso hacer.

Finn extendió sus alas y siguió a Nerea, por el reino de los cielos sin saber que Paladios y Marceline le seguían.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8-Pelea de novias

Paladios y Marceline siguieron a Finn entre nube y nube hasta que le encontraron observando con insatisfacción un edificio.

-No me jodas, no me jodas- dijo Finn observando el edifico.- ¿Qué pasa Muerte?-pregunto Paladios hasta observar el edificio.-No me jodas, dime que no ha entrado hay por favor, miénteme pero dime que no ha entrado en este edifico sagrado.-dijo Paladios alterado.-¿Qué edifico es este Finn?- pregunto Marceline extrañada por la reacción de los dos hombres.- Bueno al menos sabemos por qué estaba vestida así esta es la… Iglesia del amor eterno.-hablo Finn con un cierto temblor en las piernas.

**Iglesia del amor eterno**

Los tres entraron en la iglesia decorada con imágenes sagradas hechas de oro y plata, en los bancos de maderas se encontraban varios ángeles atados y amordazados vestidos con las mejores galas posibles y en el altar estaba un cura atemorizado y a Nerea esperando impaciente.

-¿Por qué no salimos del edificio y no volvemos jamás?- pregunto Finn algo asustado.-Vamos sigue siendo Nerea, no hay que tener miedo de ella – dijo Paladios con total seguridad. Nerea chasqueo los dedos y formulo unas palabras en voz baja, como efecto la ropa de Finn se convirtió en un traje de novio y unas cadenas ataron y amordazaron a Paladios.- Vale ahora si que estamos en problemas.- dijo Finn poniéndose en posición de combate.

Nerea corto el aire con sus manos y apareció un agujero de los que salieron varios demonios. Estos demonios hiceron que Finn se prepara para el combate más de toda su vida, estos demonios eran Raijin genio de los truenos y rayos, y Fujin genio del viento, ambos adorados como dioses por los Oni. Estos supuestos dioses parecían ser Oni normales parecidos a Kanabo salvo con las diferencia de que sus pieles eran de color verde, sin embargo sus armas demoniacas eran la prueba de sus poderes por encima de los demás, en el caso de Raijin unos tambores que producían truenos y tormentas, y en el caso de Fujin una sábana cuyo movimiento producía vientos y tornados.

Finn salió de la iglesia junto con los demonios, esperando un combate sin inocentes alrededor. Viéndose en total desventaja, Finn se transformó en su forma héroe y ataca con toda su fuerza a los supuestos dioses. Finn reunió todas sus energías y preparo su ataque pero antes de hacerlo los demonios soltaron sus armas debido a la fuerte increíble energía de Finn.

-Espera nosotros no somos los verdaderos Raijin y Fujin, solo somos dos Oni disfrazados de dioses por favor ten piedad, las armas son imitaciones baratas no nos servirá contra tu poder.- gritaron aterrados los dos demonios impostores antes de huir corriendo.

Finn extrañado se dio cuenta de que para empezar era imposible que esos dos dioses existieran pues solo eran leyendas absurdas y mucho menos que Nerea fuera capaz de invocarlos. Finn entro en la iglesia para encontrarse algo que no esperaba.

-¡No te vuelvas a acerca a mi novio!- gritaba Marceline encima de un a derrotada Nerea. Finn se acercó a Paladios y le quito la mordaza de la boca preguntándole-¿Qué ha pasado Paladios?-Paladios miro al joven y le dijo con miedo.- No hay nada más terrible que una mujer celosa.

Finn se acercó a Nerea y Marceline. -¿Qué hacemos con ella Finn?- pregunto Marceline bastante furiosa. Finn miro a Nerea y suspiro -Déjala marchar.- dijo con voz tranquila. -¡Que estás loco después de lo que nos ha hecho!- grito Marceline aún más alterada.

-Escucha Nerea si el todopoderoso te eligió fue por algo, vete ahora y reflexiona sobre tus actos. Vuelve cunado encuentres los maravillosos recuerdos de tu tiempo en el cielo y estés preparada para ser sacerdotisa.-dijo Finn maravillando a todos por su piedad. Nerea se levantó y salió del lugar sin decir palabra.

-Finn has sido muy piadoso.-dijo Marceline tratando de entender el porqué de sus actos. Finn cogió la mano de Marceline. -¿Nos vamos, mi querida Marceline a tener una cita?- pregunto Finn con una sonrisa, Marceline solo suspiro y agarro su mano diciendo -Vamos cariño. -Así los dos salieron de la iglesia y volvieron a Ooo.

-Esperad y que hago yo con todo esto que está destrozado y la gente sigue atada. ¡Craig y Creig venid necesito vuestra ayuda ángeles de pacotilla! ¿Dónde habéis estado cuando nos atacaron?- gritaba Paladios enfurecido.

**Tierra de los Muertos- Mundo Muerto 0 (500 años después)**

En el Mundo Muerto 0 lugar de descanso de las buenas personas, un lugar cubierto de grandes pastos, bosques y lagos, rodeada por flores había una casa de dos pisos. Finn, de casi 30 años físicamente, como todas las mañanas salió a recoger el periódico su mujer salió con él al ver que tardaba.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto a Marceline ha desde hace 497 años su esposo.-Nada cariño es que esta notica es muy rara. Te la contare.- dijo Finn extrañado y comenzó a hablar- Según los expertos los grandes líderes, entre ellos la Muerte, deberían tener una amante en especial una ángel cuyo nombre empiece por N…. Esto no puede ser una notica de verdad.- dijo Finn pensado que era claramente una broma. Marceline empezó a cabrearse y más cuando vio unas alas blancas sobresaliendo de una roca.

-Nerea ven aquí.- dijo Marceline empezando a seguir a la chica que corría por su vida. – Pero sino trataba de robarte a Finn solo compartirlo.- grito la ángel que corría aún más rápido.

Ante todo este jaleo salió de la casa una niña vampira de uno años fiscalmente. Su piel de color azul verdoso y tonos grises se parecía a la de Marceline, su cabello rubio y rizado se parecía al de Finn, con dos ojos rojos y en su espalda dos alas: una con plumas blancas y la otra ala parecida a las de un murciélago. La niña vestía un vestido negro decorado con figuras de alas blancas.

La niña se acercó a Finn- Papa, ¿Ya están discutiendo otra vez mama y la tía Nerea? -pregunto la niña a su padre. Finn asintió sentado se en el suelo. Su hija se sentó a su lado mirando la escena cómica. –Papa, ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- pregunto de nuevo la niña mirando a su padre. Finn acaricio la cabeza de su hija y dijo- Mi pequeña Laura, estúpidos días como los de hoy por más que quiera parece que no llegaran a su fin pero aprovéchalos por que formaran parte de tu vida, recuérdalos para siempre.- La niña no entendió las palabras de su padre pero le sonrió y se quedó a su lado viendo la persecución.


End file.
